


one can dodge bowls, but can't dodge love

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Eren will always be the cause of Jean's rage





	one can dodge bowls, but can't dodge love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @flochforster on Instagram. 
> 
>  
> 
> Come follow me to request a fic or just say hi! @snk_writing_requests

Floch and Jean met because of a mutual friend of them, some Eren Yaeger. Floch thought he was a genius, Jean thought he was an idiot, which led them to fight, which led them with Jean bent over Floch’s couch.  
Months later, they were together and Jean let himself in in Floch’s place  
“Swirl, I’m here”  
“Will you ever stop calling me that, Chin Strap?”  
“Make me, Trump”  
Floch glared at Jean, tossing him a plastic bowl from the kitchen he was in, and Jean dodged it like a pro, sticking his tongue out  
“Pick it up!”  
“You threw it”  
“Oh come…is that the shower going?”  
“Yes, Eren is here”  
Jean was about to explode. In the last weeks, Eren had been more and more often the reason for their fights, especially since he got in Floch’s bathroom as Floch was under the shower. Floch had to stop Jean from kicking his ass; and now, on the first day they could spend alone after ten days because of their work schedule, BOOM! The asshole bunjee jumps in the plan.  
Just when Jean was about to speak, Eren came out of the bathroom, wearing Floch’s clothes  
“Ehi man…oh, Jean, what are you doing here?”  
“What am I doing here? It’s my boyfriend’s house, douchebag, what are YOU doing here?”  
“He’s my best friend, asshole”  
Floch passed both his hands on his face  
“Jean, come on, please, Eren just needed a shower since his is broken, and…”  
“And he forgot to bring clothes, what?”  
Jean was really angry, Floch could tell by the fact that he stopped insulting both Eren and him, something he did when he was joking with them, so he tried to approach him and hug him, but Jean stayed still, even with him wrapped around his side, but sighed a ok before collapsing on the couch  
“Now that’s all settled, Floch where do you keep the hairdrier?”  
After giving Eren what he asked, Floch sat down next to Jean  
“Ehi…”  
“It’s our first mutual day off in weeks and you just couldn’t…never mind, I don’t even know what I try. See you, I’m heading home”  
“No no, Jean, come on. He’ll be gone as soon as he’s done, I promise, he just needed a shower, I swear!”  
Jean puffed his cheeks, standing to go in Floch’s room, closing the door behind him.  
Floch went to collect the bowl he threw before, and put it in the sink, leaning against it and sighing, when he felt Eren approach him  
“Ehi, did you fight because of me?”  
“Jean and I haven’t been together for weeks, and this was the first day we could spend…you know, alone”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t have me over when I called?”  
Floch didn’t answer because he couldn’t answer. He was afraid of the answer, but then his mouth betrayed him “Because you’re my best friend and I just couldn’t say no…I thought you’d take less to take a shower”  
“It’s because of the hair”  
“I know…could you go now, though? I keed to understand if a still have a boyfriend or not”  
Eren chuckled “Sure. Sorry”  
Floch entered his own room, seeing Jean on his bed, face down between the pillows  
“Ehi…Eren went home”  
“I heard”  
“I…I couldn’t say no, Jean, he’s my best friend…”  
Jean swallowed and took a breath “Are you sure he’s just that to you?”  
Floch remained silent, watching Jean’s shoulder tense more and more  
“Yes. He’s a dear friend of mine but that’s all he is. I love you, Jean, and only you”  
Jean sat up in a second, looking at him with huge surprised eyes  
“You never told me that…that you…”  
“I never realized. I never felt paralysed at the idea of losing someone…but now I thought I was going to lose you and…Jean” Floch kissed his cheek “you are my favourite person. My friend” he kissed his nose “my confidant, my boyfriend, my love” everytime Floch said a word, he kissed Jean, and soon their kisses became less and less innocent and more and more heated, until Floch could feel something hard poking his thigh and smirked “and my cream shaker”  
“Cream sha…ah!”  
Floch started to stroke Jean’s erection through his pants, watching him relax under his ministrations and moan, asking for more. Lucky for Jean, Floch had mercy of him and took off both his clothes and the ones he himself was wearing, returning to stroke Jean trying to follow the rhythm of his breaths and moans, until Jean couldn’t take it anymore and screamed. After the first spurt hit his chest, Jean felt Floch’s lips around the head of his cock, swallowing all his seed  
“It’s my cream, Jean. I don’t want it to go wasted”, said that, he licked Jean clean.  
While he was smirking, Jean kissed him deep before mouthing his was from his mouth to his ear  
“Well, I think I need a refill” and bent down, mouthing at Floch’s dripping cock, taking it in his mouth in one go and pressing his nose against the hairs at the base of Floch’s erection, swallowing around his head and massaging his balls delicately.  
In a few minutes, Floch was a pile of goo, and came with a shout of Jean’s name, watching Jean swallow it all without let a single drop fall.  
When Jean got up cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand, locked eyes with Floch and, with a smile way too innocent for what they had been doing, said  
“I love you too, by the way”  
“Oh thank god”


End file.
